The PokeGames A Hunger GamesPokemon Fanfic
by Luckfromanirish
Summary: After a huge war against the Capitol, the Unova, Sinnoh and Hoenn regions are destroyed, leaving only the Johto and Kanto region, being renamed "Cilopian Region". Every person is assigned to one pokemon and one pokemon, and separated into 17 districts, one for each type. Now, each year 34 children between the ages of 12-18 must compete in the PokeGames- a fight to the death.
1. The Reaping

"Ferum Ellaketch." The announcer says, exited to see the next tribute. Everyone looks around for Ferum. I've seen this scene too many times before. But then again, I've only been seeing it for 14 years. Some of these people have been seeing it for 60 years.

First, there's a sigh of relief from all the girls who haven't been chosen, my two sisters included. I'm glad they didn't get chosen, I guess. But that just means someone else does.

Then, when they find the person who did get chosen, in this case it's Feron, they either completely freak out, or they're too shocked to even move, and a peacekeeper has to come and drag them up.

Except, Feron doesn't panic or freeze. It's almost like she saw it coming. She walks up, distraught, but in a lot better shape then some of the other kids they drag up there.

I think I've seen Feron before. She looks familiar. Maybe I saw her at school before. Either way, she looks older than me. She's tall, with striking red hair. It's put into an elaborate bun, but you can still tell it's frizzy and curly. Her skin is very pale, with a few freckles. She's wearing pretty much the same thing as every other girl, an unflattering, faded blue dress.

The announcer asks for a volunteer, and, like always, nobody volunteers. You can tell it doesn't faze her too much. Nobody volunteers ever.

"Now, Ferum, can you show us your partner-pokémon?" The announcer, I think his name is Beatus something. He's been our announcer for some time. He's also the escort. Usually, there's an escort and an announcer, but they combined the two for the poorer districts, like mine, District 17, the Dark-Type District.

Ferum takes out her pokeball, a standard pokeball. Not out of place. It just means her pokemon was bred and put into the nursery, which is how practically everyone gets there pokemon, me and my sisters included.

What _is _out of place is what comes out of the pokeball. It's a full-evolved pokemon. Not only that, but it's a pseudo-legendary. Hydreigon. They don't evolve until level 64, though. Now I know why she wasn't freaking out.

"Chewy." She says quietly.

"What's that?" Beatus says, putting the microphone in front of Ferum.

"His name is Chewy." She says again.

_Chewy?_ She named that huge, monstrous, beast of a pokemon _Chewy?_ It's actually kind of endearing.

"Okay," Beatus begins. "Time for the boys!"

This is it, moment of truth. He sticks his hand in the huge glass bowl filled with names. I think my names in there 5 times. Lucky for me, I have siblings, so I don't have to put my name in there too much to get extra food.

"Vectis Laterdome." He says. That's me. Oh, god, that's _me._ I'm paralyzed in fear. I can't move. My feet won't move forward. I can't even speak. I'm just looking at Chewy and thinking, "I'm dead."

After a while, a peacekeeper comes and drags me up. I've retained movement now. "And what's your part—" before he even finishes I whip out my pokeball and throw it in the air. Out comes my Mandibuzz, Lexis. "Wow, a Mandibuzz!" He tries to sound excited, but fails. It's obviously not as shocking or amazing as a Hydreigon, and a lot less powerful.

"Her name's Lexis." I say. "Well then," Beatus wastes no time. "Can we give a hand for our 57th annual PokéGame tributes?"

Now, a little piece of me was hoping for some big event, like a riot or at least a "boo". But, of course, we're not that special. They all conform and give a weak applause.


	2. Goodbyes

We're each dragged into an individual room in Town Hall. Mine looks like an office. It's furnished very nicely. It takes me aback a bit. Since we're one of the poorest districts, we don't get to see a lot of nice things. But this office looks like it's from the Capitol. There are all sorts of unnecessary things- a solid gold globe, there're paintings all over the walls. On the desk there's a porcelain darkrai figurine.

My mother and sisters enter first. "You have 10 minutes." The peacekeeper says.

"Mom," I grab my mother and hold her. She's weeping.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." I lied. There's no way I'm going to beat Ferum. I mean, she has a freaking Hydreigon. But at least she might win.

My mom lets me go, and my sisters come and hug me. They're both a year older than me. They're twins.

I really feel bad for my mom. I mean, she had my sisters and I when she was still young. My dad was reaped. My mom was 19, just out of the age group, but my dad was 17. My mom was pregnant with me at the time. He was the very first to die. Or so I've heard. She won't let me watch it and she won't tell me.

I let out Lexis, and my sisters let out their poochyena and purrloin. The three of them share a moment, and then the peacekeeper comes in and it's time for them to leave.

I stumble over to the couch and let out everything I was holding in. I cry the hardest I ever have in my life. Then, Beatus comes in with Ferum, and we walk to the train together. We don't put Lexis or Chewy in their pokeballs. Out of respect, maybe. Comfort? I don't know, it just didn't seem right.

I can tell that Ferum had been crying. Her eyes are red and puffy. It's hard on both of us, but specifically for her. I mean, she kept her cool the entire reaping. I think she just doesn't want to appear weak to any of the tributes. Smart. I probably look like fresh kill.

We board the train, and I have to put Lexis back in her pokeball.

I sit next to the window. I take a nice good look at District 17. Possibly the last look I'll get.


End file.
